


The Star for which the dog howls

by Pe_Guimaraes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pe_Guimaraes/pseuds/Pe_Guimaraes
Summary: After the events of the War against the Quincies, Seireitei was under reconstruction. Even with a lot of work, there was still time to Kuchiki Rukia find the love.
Relationships: RenRuki - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Star for which the dog howls

**Author's Note:**

> This same story was rewritten, but in Renji's point of view.
> 
> Title: The dog that howled at the star.

_“The fireworks covered what he said. Nevertheless I knew.”_

It had been about six months since the end of the War. We had so many losses. But we were rebiulding up. Sereitei started to get the first indications that finally everything was fine. I took the lead of my division owing to pitiful loss of our captain. Things are not much different than before. Captain Ukitake was always very debilitated, then his lieutenants and officers shared his tasks. Even so, he still took on much of the work. Now, I am the interim captain of the Division, but I still keep my position of lieutenant untill a new captain can fill the position

So, the work never ends.

The whole Sereitei was devastated by the war known by ‘the Great War’. All efforts were focused on rebuilding Sereitei and restructuring Gotei 13, which lost a lot of its soldiers. The troop entry process was been reevaluated by the captain-commander. But it’s would demand time, since we didn’t even have a Shinigami Academy. The only remaining building was the 1st division quarter.

“Lieutenant Kuchiki, this area is already dimensioned.”

“Right. Thanks.”

It was another day of Sereitei's reconstruction works. I was in one of the areas where the 13th division quarter used to be. We needed to form teams and carry out tasks to start building the quarter again. But the priority was the base of the 4th division.

“I think that's all for now. You are excused.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

I looked at some reports while walking without looking the way when suddenly...

“You should look where you’re goin’, Rukia.”

As much as I was used to it, it always surprised me. Renji almost always arrived suddenly during off hours and caught me distracted.

"You have to stop being surprised."

He looked at me laughing.

“Don’t you have a job? I think the 6th division quarter was badly damaged.”

“Captain Kuchiki kept everything organized for now.”

“Oh ... Does he know you're here?”

“It's my break ...”

“Really...”

I thought he often ran away from work.

“So... Are we gonna train today?”

We've trained almost every day in the afternoons. Practically everyone who participated in the battles of recent times has not stopped training.

“Yes. Same place. I'll wait for you there.”

“Right. I'm gonna back now ... My break is running out.”

“Really? Interesting how short your “break” is.”

And that was why I thought he ran away. Later that day, we went to the 13th division training camp.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ...”

I ran with my sword against him, but it was pretty much useless. He always defended without any effort.

“Rukia ... You put a lot of strength on the sword.”

His face was very close when he said that ... It distracted me. I dropped my sword.

“You attack me as if you want to hit me.

He said this taking his zanpakutou upon on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

“But I think that's the intention.”

I was panting and he didn't even look like he had fought.

“You must attack me with the intention of cutting me, not hit me.”

He sat close to me.

“You have a sword, not a bat.”

And then he lay down on the grass.

“I must go, Renji.”

“Rukia, relax a little.”

He always told me to relax and enjoy post-war peace. I was afraid that at any moment, everything would collapse ... Despite everything, it was a calm afternoon. The wind shook the leaves. We only heard far the sounds of the great reconstruction. But it was all peace.

“What if another threat appears?”

“After that, I think nothing and nobody would be so threatening.”

“Do you think that? We thought that no one would have such power as Aizen's ...

“And really wouldn’t, right? In the end, the bastard is alive and helped save Soul Society at all.”

He spoke in such a normal way. I admired his simple way of understanding things.

“Calm down, Captain.”

“I’m not a captain.”

Renji liked very much to annoy me by always calling me a captain.

“Rukia ... Don't you think about taking the job?

“Be a Captain?”

“Yeah ... You already can use Bankai and do practically everything a captain does ...”

“It’s not enough to be in a post as a captain, Renji. It takes a lot of wisdom and responsibility. All I do now is fulfill tasks. And besides ... I cannot use Bankai as competently as I should for a captain.”

“Captain Hitsugaya also couldn’t. Even so, he became a captain.”

“It's just ... I still don't think it's the right moment.”

Thinking about how Captain Ukitake sacrificed himself was still pretty painful. The following events seemed to have made his death in vain. But it was all for moments like this. That thought made me more resigned.

So another half year went by and we completed a year after the war. Even so, the work did not diminish. The reconstruction of Sereitei seemed to have just begun. At least now we had everything under control.

“Are you ok?”

Renji was in front of me, with a worried look. We were training and I wanted to test Hakka No Togame. But it was still not easy.

“Yes...”

“Your fingers...”

“It happens when a certain time passes. I have to train to be able to hold Bankai's power without breaking my body tissue.”

This time I could fight longer with the active Bankai, yet my fingertips, nosetip and my ears had cracked.

“I think we can stop by today.”

And he lay down on the grass as usual. I did not question and did the same. We spent some time just looking at the landscape and suddenly Renji spoke:

“Rukia, I want to show you a place. Come with me.”

And he pulled me by the wrist. Although firm, he was very delicate.

“Wait, Renji...”

We arrived at the location. It was a hill. From the top we could see almost all of Sereitei.

“Ya know, it's more beautiful at night.”

“Have you come here at night?”

“Yeah... In the new year we can see the fireworks from here.”

We couldn’t see the fireworks that year. We didn't have time for parties. And when we had free time, we just wanted to rest. But now, we always go to that hill. Another six months had passed and the view from the hill gave us a dimension of the evolution of Sereitei's recovery. We did a lot, and it looked like nothing.

“I think the 6th division quarter will be ready next year.”

“My brother has streamlined everything, even at the mansion.”

“Lucky for you to be at home soon. Accommodation still under reconstruction it is very complicated.”

“It must not have been much different from your usual mess.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

We stayed there for a long time until the sunset.

“We better get back.”

“Rukia, wait.”

He took my hand which was resting on the grass.

“What's wrong?”

“I want to tell you something...”

Maybe I already knew.

Maybe I already waited for.

But...

Even so...

He was too close. Too close.

What he said, he didn't say with words. But I think I wanted to say the same.

And we visited that hill for two more years.

It was now three years after the war. And finally we could go there to watch the new year fireworks. Renji was right: the hill was beautiful at night. We could see the whole Sereitei lit by the lanterns of the festivals.

“It's beautiful.”

“Told you.”

It was Winter and it was cold on the top of the hill. Nevertheless the sky was starry. Some clouds walked through the night sky with a rosy hue. I was looking at the stars, thinking that everything was finally in place when I heard Renji's distant voice calling me.

“Rukia?”

“Yes.”

“Hm...”

He was looking at me very flushed. It was not unusual to see him shy. Although tough, it was too easy make Renji uncomfortable. But at that moment, I was embarrassed too.

“Rukia, since we met, we spent our days together. Unfortunately things happened that broke us apart...”

He took my hand.

“We spent forty years without even crossing each other's paths. I will never let that happen again. Rukia ***************************...”

The fireworks began to burst high in the sky. The sound of the explosions covered up Renji's voice, and I couldn't hear what he said.

However, I understood.

“Yes, I do marry you.”

And the snow began to fall down...


End file.
